


Secret Sixth (Platonic) Love Language: Letting Them Play on Your DS

by Moldie_Feelings



Series: Ghost Eyes DID AU [2]
Category: Ghost Eyes (Webcomic)
Genre: Alters, Bug-type Pokemon, Co-con, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Gen, Pokemon, nintendo ds, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldie_Feelings/pseuds/Moldie_Feelings
Summary: Gretel gets to experience the confusion of seeing a Nintendo DS for the first time and learning what Pokémon is.Rudy lets his isolated-from-pop-culture friend play Pokémon for like ten seconds.
Relationships: Rudolph Richardson & Original Character(s), Rudolph Richardson & Tobias Schneien
Series: Ghost Eyes DID AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847185
Kudos: 12





	Secret Sixth (Platonic) Love Language: Letting Them Play on Your DS

**Author's Note:**

> Weird Title, I know. But have you seen how people who've never played Pokémon handle it when you let them? A little heartwarming to look at, really.

Gretel peered over Rudy’s shoulder. They were sitting outside during lunch, behind the school and on the grass. He was fiddling with a small contraption she’d never seen before, piquing her interest. A quick check to the tingling behind her eyes ( _Anyone there there?_ ) ( _Um… yes? What is it, Gretel?_ ) ( _Do you know what thing is?_ ) ( _Sorry Gretel, I really don’t_ ) let her know her companion had also never seen the device. She wondered if she should ask.

“So, Rudy, what is that?”

Rudy stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

“You… Tobias, you’ve never seen a DS?”

Gretel felt her face grow hot. “A… Dee-Es?”

Whoever she was with spoke before she could formulate another thought. “Is it one of those small computers? It looks similar but smaller.”

“You mean a laptop? This isn’t a laptop. How do I… Okay, so this actually has two screens and buttons. A laptop is bigger and only has one screen as well as a keyboard and a trackpad.”

“That’s rather interesting, thank you for clarifying.”

( _That speech pattern… Matt?_ )

( _That obvious? My apologies._ )

Rudy nodded, oblivious to the internal conversation happening next to him. Gretel rubbed her neck to get rid of some tension and returned to looking at the DS.

“So what does it do?” she asked.

“I can play games on it. Right now I’m playing _Pokémon Pearl_. Wanna see?”

Gretel scooted closer and stared at the game. The two screens were different. One had a grassy field with a person standing in the middle. The other had a clock.

“Are you playing two games at the same time?”

Rudy chuckled. Gretel frowned.

“No, Tobias, it’s just one game. Look. So, on this screen—” Rudy pointed to the one on top, “I can move around and play the game. On the other screen—” he pointed to the bottom screen, “are the other parts of the game. So, the clock, or what’s in my inventory, or my team’s stats.”

Gretel nodded as if she understood.

_Inventory? Team stats?_

Matt piped up again. “Your team?”

Rudy smiled at the screen and glanced at them. Gretel felt Matt shrink back a little.

“Yes, my team. Wait, you don’t know Pokémon, right. It’s a bunch of games where you train these fantasy animals called Pokémon or pocket monsters and you make them fight each other in duels. When you win, you get money and a badge in the game. You also catch as many different ones as you can from the wild to fill out your Pokédex. It’s like an encyclopedia of all the Pokémon in the game.”

_Matt, did you get any of that?_

_Hm? Yes. You make a team out of fictional animals you catch and learn about in order to win fights._

_That sounds mean._

Gretel frowned. “Isn’t that a little mean? Having animals hit each other?”

“Huh? No, no, it’s not like that. The Pokémon really like fighting.”

She still felt uneasy (the topic was too close to home what with Tobias’ preferred de-stressing method) but she shoved it aside.

“Wanna play?”

“I don’t know how.”

“Just walk around a little.”

Gretel did as she was told, hoping she wouldn’t fight anything—

A sound escaped the strange little machine and the screen descended into chaos. The character was on one side and a creature was on the other. Actually, a creature was on the side of the character, too.

“Wh-what is that?”

“Oh, a battle. I’ll do it.”

“So this is my first team member, Potaishi. And this is Combee, a bug type—” Gretel _squealed_ .

“There an entire type just for _bugs_?” She leaned forwards to look closer at the screen. “Aw, so _cute_!” Maybe Pokémon wasn’t so bad.

Rudy was staring at her. She flushed and ducked her head.

“I just… really like bugs. Is-is that okay?”

“Uh, sure? I don’t really like bugs that much but it’s so cool to see you super excited, Tobias. I’ve only seen you smile like, three times since I’ve met you.”

Gretel shrugged, averting her gaze and hoping her face wasn’t as red as she felt it was.

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tobias himself would probably hate Pokémon for being pointless and not even having the satisfaction of an actual fight.


End file.
